


Heart Shaped Freckles & Late Night Conversations

by GuillotineChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, NottGrass, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuillotineChaos/pseuds/GuillotineChaos
Summary: Theodore loved to sleep. And yet, he always seemed to sacrifise his precious sleep for a certain blonde night owl.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 1





	Heart Shaped Freckles & Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> nottgrass is probably one of my favourite hp ships ngl

alright babes


End file.
